


Aquatics

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming is one of the things Togami can't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquatics

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stupidest fic I've ever written, send help. Also: I have no idea how to write swimming so... ANYWAY an anon on Tumblr sent in this request around a week ago and I'm pretty sure I murdered it brutally. :x Nevertheless, give it a read if you want to.

                Everyone decides to go swimming around noon that day. It’s Asahina’s idea initially, but the others go along with it. Somehow, Togami has been roped into it, which comes as a surprise to everyone.

                Most everyone is in the water; Kirigiri is lingering on the edge of the pool, her feet dipped into the light blue-dyed water as she sits and idly kicks her feet a bit. The students are all trying to unwind; they’ve had a rather long and eventful time, and though they’re all acutely aware of the fact that a simple short swim isn’t going to get rid of the vivid memories of the past three executions or all of the deaths that have occurred prior, they’re still trying to eliminate _some_ of the stress they’ve acquired nonetheless.

                Asahina is swimming quick laps back and forth across the pool, and Naegi’s rather impressed that she has _that_ much stamina and such a quick speed (but then again, she didn’t earn her title for nothing, he thinks). He’s lost count of how many times the swimmer has lapped the wide pool. Naegi is one of few in the water, the other two being Sakura and Asahina, obviously; Hagakure is lingering on the outside, not even wearing a swimsuit ( _apparently_ he just wanted to go to the pool to stand there and gawk) and Fukawa is standing in the far corner, her eyes trained on Togami. The latter is sitting near the edge of the pool and looks as if he’s going to jump into the water at any time; however, it seems that something is holding him back.

                Naegi is standing in the water on the shallow end of the pool, and he carefully dodges the splashing caused by Asahina and makes his way over to where Togami is. He doesn’t bother swimming over as he’s only a few feet away, and as his shoulders begin to break the surface of the water he crouches and sort-of awkwardly paddles over.

                Togami’s gaze shifts from the water to Naegi and he doesn’t say anything, looking cynical as he always does. His glasses are off, folded neatly and sitting on the concrete near the water’s edge.

                “Togami-kun,” Naegi begins curiously, “are you going to swim today?” He’d ask Fukawa, too, but he knows she’ll refuse to get into the water. Like Hagakure, she’s not wearing a swimsuit, and Naegi’s aware that she’s just following Togami around.

                The heir simply stares at Naegi as if his question was ridiculous, and just when Naegi’s about to sigh and paddle away, Togami slowly shakes his head and slowly shifts his gaze towards a nearby wall. He looks uncomfortable with the idea, Naegi realizes after a minute, and the brunette moves out of the water and leans forward on the concrete, resting his head on his folded arms and staring up at Togami.

                He’s about to start guessing why when Togami grabs his glasses and puts them on before standing and leaving to go change. Naegi exchanges glances with Asahina, who had temporarily ceased swimming a few moments ago and listened to the conversation between the heir and Naegi. They’re both clearly confused but shrug it off.

                Naegi simply floats at the edge of the pool while Asahina swims laps yet again. He decides that later, he’ll locate Togami and ask him why he put on a swimsuit but refused to swim.

 

                When he does locate the blonde, the latter is in the library reading. The only light in the area is coming from a small desk lamp, and because of the low visibility, Naegi stumbles over the corner of a shelf when he first enters. The clatter of a hard-backed book falling to the floor afterwards causes Togami to look up and then immediately sigh when he sees Naegi picking the book back up and trying to locate where exactly on the shelf it was.

                Naegi grins a bit sheepishly over to Togami even though there’s probably a chance that Togami doesn’t catch it in the lowlight. Either way, the former makes his way over to the desk and awkwardly stands there, opening his mouth to ask his question.

                When he does ask, Togami raises an eyebrow at Naegi but he says nothing, only staring up at the latter.

                Naegi guesses that Togami has hydrophobia, which he’s trying to overcome, and Togami shakes his head subtly. Naegi continues guessing – Togami doesn’t like the smell of chlorine, Togami doesn’t want to end up getting splashed by anyone, Togami has a fear of drowning but not of water itself – and all of those guesses are wrong.  Eventually the brunette makes it to, “You can’t swim?” And he doesn’t believe it at first, not until Togami nods that is.

                “Really?” Naegi questions in awe. Togami doesn’t respond to that, so the brunette continues. “I can teach you how, if you really wanted. Asahina could probably teach better than I could.”

                Again, Togami doesn’t reply, so Naegi just tells him that if he wants to, he should show up at the pool by noon the next day, and then the brunette makes his leave.

 

                Naegi swims around alone for an entire hour, and just as he’s about to get out of the water, thinking Togami’s not going to show up, the latter appears near the edge of the pool and sets his glasses up on top of the lifeguard’s chair so that there’s no risk in splashing them.

                After maybe an hour of their lesson, Togami begins to get fairly irritable, and Naegi suggests that they go about eating lunch and gets out. He’s not sure he really wants to continue trying to teach the heir at all since Togami had complained the entire time, non-stop, but as he begins to walk into the locker room he catches the blonde making an attempt to swim around.

                The brunette chuckles lightly and goes to change.

 

                Just as he reaches the cafeteria, Togami appears beside him moments later and practically demands that they continue the lesson tomorrow.

                Naegi grins just a bit as the blonde stomps into the kitchen, feeling glad that he was able to help out and that Togami wants to continue trying to learn. With a wave to Kirigiri, who is eating alone at a nearby table, Naegi follows after Togami and into the kitchen. 


End file.
